villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reign (Supergirl)
Samantha "Sam" Arias, also known as Reign and by her title "Worldkiller", is the main antagonist in Season 3 of Supergirl. She is a powerful Kryptonian who was sent by her creators to Earth prior to Krypton's destruction, before growing up to be a mother to her daughter, Ruby. She later discovers her identity and unknowingly becomes a vigilante to spread justice by killing criminals and destroying anything in her path, putting her into conflict with Supergirl as the Girl of Steel's archenemy. She is portrayed by Odette Annable. Personality Although Sam does her very best to support her daughter, she is very nice and caring, and has a motherly air to her. She has a high intellect, and has enough business knowledge to run L-Corp flawlessly. As Reign, Sam has become cruel, sadistic and ruthless towards anyone who stand in her way. She is also egotistical; even though she doesn't see herself as a "god" or a "devil," she sees herself as "truth," "judgment," "death" and an executor of justice. She believes all of her actions are intended to spread justice to all those who deserve it. She also believes humanity has ruined their world and they must all be judged by her. Despite her ruthlessness, she tends to offer prey whom she sees as her equal a chance to stand down, like how she offered Supergirl to do so Powers and abilities Reign possesses similar powers to those of Supergirl and Superman. According to a Kryptonian hologram, due to being a Worldkiller, she is more powerful than a regular solar-powered Kryptonian: superhuman strength, super-speed, the ability to fly, invulnerability, heat vision, and x-ray vision. She is also a skilled fighter and her ruthlessness makes her a very formidable opponent for the Girl of Steel as she defeat her effortlessly in their first fight. However, it is currently unknown if she is more powerful than Superman or Martian Manhunter. She is also quite intimidating, due to her actions of killing criminals and using her heat vision to mark National City with her logo. Appearances Season 2 * Episode 22: "Nevertheless, She Persisted" (flashback) Season 3 * Episode 01: "Girl of Steel" * Episode 02: "Triggers" * Episode 04: "The Faithful" * Episode 05: "Damage" * Episode 07: "Wake Up" * Episode 09: "Reign" Trivia * In the DC comics, Reign is a major Supergirl villain and one of five Worldkillers, which were biological weapons created by Zor-El to before being outlawed by the Krypton Science Council. Her origins were unknown even to her. * She is the first villain in the series where she is the main antagonist of her debut season where it also serves as her origin into a villain. * Unlike her comic book counterpart, she is a genetically enhanced Kryptonian who was raised on Earth under the name Samantha Arias. * Her role in the series is similar to Superman discovering who he is and visiting their fortresses. * During the mid-season finale, fans have pointed out that her first battle with Supergirl resembled The Flash's first battle with Zoom since in both of the battles, the villain easily overpowers the hero in front of the public. The only exception is that while Reign beat Supergirl into a coma, Zoom snapped Flash's spine and left him temporarily paralyzed. Category:DC Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Extremists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Vigilante Category:Aliens Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Fanatics Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Vandals Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Liars Category:Guardians Category:Protective Category:Dark Messiah Category:Alter-Ego Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed